Porn Star Dancing
by kaylamoonshoes
Summary: bp!stripper!Kurt. Blaine wanted something new, something different...he got it from a beautiful stripper named Porcelain.


**Never in my life did I ever think I would be writing bp!Kurt, but hell, why not!?**

**Here you go- bp!stripper!Kurt. Song used is Porn Star Dancing- My Darkest Days...sexy fucking song, yo...**

**Don't like BP, don't read! simple as that**

* * *

Blaine always hated the sound of techno music. As a musician, he couldn't find any semblance of matter in it and it seemed so empty. He would feel bad if he had left, though. Unique really wanted him to come and since high school they had been very close. Unique, or Wade, had once called Blaine his gay Yoda and depended on him a lot. When they both moved to New York, they made their separate lives, but always got together to hang out a Shackles, a gay bar near Unique's apartment. Jerome, Unique's big, buff boyfriend slid in next to Blaine cradling a martini and a beer in each hand.

"You look lonely," his deep voice boomed over the thumping bass. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Where's Wade?"

"Talking to one of the dancers...Porcelain or China or something. Why don't you go see the show? You look like you could blow off a little steam," a muscled, black arm nudged Blaine's side and he laughed.

"Fine, I'll go. What kind of show is it?"

"The good kind," Jerome winked and nudged Blaine off with his hip. "Go have fun, little bit."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes at the nickname and went walking around the crowd of half-naked men dancing in the center of the room. Blaine didn't see the appeal of it all. He had had his share of sweaty half naked men, sure, but it was never the same. He wanted something with substance. Something new.

Entering the "Dance Hall", as the flashing sign over the door indicated, was quite a change from the thumping outside the door. It was just as populated, but there was just a slight buzz of activity with snippets of dance music playing among them.

"Blainey!" he heard Wade calling him from the front. Blaine pushed through the crowd, gripping tight to his Rum and Coke, and joined him.

"Oh my god, you won't believe it! I've set you uuuuup!" Wade shook Blaine's shoulders.

"What? Why?"

"You need some boy lovin' and I got it for you, baby," Wade winked. "He's gonna meet you after the show."

"Would it happen to be this China person you were talking to earlier?"

"Porcelain," Wade corrected, "and if you and Jerome are gonna talk about me behind my back I better go give him something better to talk about," Wade winked and headed back through the crowd with a giggly "Enjoy the show" thrown back at Blaine.

The lights dimmed and the first act came up. Hot, Blaine noted as the man slid his suspenders down his muscular arms and rolled his hips, but nothing special.

So it went on. The guys were all hot, tan and talented and Blaine had to admit he was stirring in his jeans. He didn't see one, however, who could be the mysterious Porcelain.

As the final act came along, the lights dimmed to a neon blue, spotlighting in the center of the stage. The song that started was a grinding guitar intro that Blaine actually recognized. My Darkest Days' Porn Star Dancing.

A man, long and lean, stepped into the light and the stage lit in blue. From the way the crowd reacted, he must be known. The man's blazing eyes scanned the room and a smirk played on his lips as he strutted forward in tight leather pants and black boots. His shirt was a thin white tank top that was ripped in the middle and Blaine's eyes couldn't move from the spot.

The man slid to his knees and ran a gloved hand through his messy brown hair, lip disappearing between his teeth and hips thrusting up. A couple of men in the front next to Blaine slid dollars into his tight pants and he winked at them. His eyes caught Blaine's and his pupils seemed to dilate He stood up and slid a hand up his chest, around his neck and through his hair again before tearing at the shirt, ripping it the rest of the way off and- goddamnit, Blaine thought- tore his leather pants off in one fail swoop. Left only in a thin thong and black fingerless gloves and boots, the man fell back down and began grinding to the music, eyes on Blaine for sure this time.

Blaine's throat had gone dry and he was absolutely mesmerized Each line of the man's body was outlined in blue and from the way his skin seemed to glow in the light...  
This must be Porcelain.

Porcelain turned and slid around the pole in the center of the stage and wrapped a leg around it, hips grinding to the beat of the song and he seemed lost in it. It was beautiful to watch, even more so that the others, because he seemed to lose himself in the music and the fluid motions of the tantric dancing he was doing and Blaine couldn't stop staring. Couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat as the man dipped back, exposing his long, beautiful neck to him.

The song ended in raucous applause and Porcelain gathered his shredded clothing and strutted back toward the exit of the stage. He paused briefly to glance back at Blaine and throw him a wink. Blaine's knees buckled slightly.

"Fucking sexy, right?" Wade squealed in his ear, making him jump harshly.

"Yeah...amazing," Blaine stammered.

"Well, come on, don't keep him waiting," Wade shoved him toward the backstage area and waved at the guard as they strolled past. Blaine was shaking.  
He had never been so intimidated by a prospect before and the fact that the guy could affect him that way with a few thrusts of those sinful hips and a couple of winks drove him nuts.

Wade knocked on a door and bounced in his heels. After a moment, the door cracked open and there he was, sweaty, but looking as gorgeous as he did in the blue lights of the stage.

"Well, hello," he smirked at Blaine. The sound of his voice made Blaine's cock throb in his jeans, already hard from the show.

"Honey, this is the one I was telling you about...the 'private performance'?" Wade squeezed Blaine's shoulders and Blaine glanced at Wade. Private performance?

"Hmm," the man made an affirmative noise. "Does he know about..."

"I'm gonna let you tell him...he's gonna be just fine, though," Wade winked and kissed Blaine's temple before flouncing off and leaving Blaine alone with Porcelain.

"Well...come on in, gorgeous," the man stepped aside and Blaine hesitated.

"I won't bite unless you want me to," he quirked a smile and shivers ran up Blaine's spine. His feet carried him inside the dressing room, which to his surprise was very clean and actually nice. There was a leather sofa in the corner and a vanity lit across the room.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the man asked. Blaine didn't realize until just now that the man was right behind him, body pressed to his back and hand resting just at the dip in his hip.

"B-blaine," he stammered.

"You sound nervous," he growled in Blaine's ear, his hand sliding around to the front of Blaine's jeans. "How can I fix that?"

Blaine let out a soft moan and tried to find a response. He knew what he wanted to ask, but his brain was lacking the appropriate supply of blood to function. The man rolled his hips up, pushing Blaine's erection into his hand.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

"T-tell me...what I was supposed to know," Blaine got out. He didn't want this to stop, but the thought of there being something he needed to know not being said worried him a little. The man behind him slowly slid his hand away from Blaine's cock and he turned him around.

"Unique tells me you want something new...something...different," he looks directly into Blaine's eyes. "I have something different for you..."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and brings it to his crotch, covered only in thin material that was slightly wet. Blaine doesn't feel a cock beneath his palm.

It's warm, hot almost, and wet.

"You-"

"You can leave if you want...but I'd really love to let you fuck my brains out," he growled against Blaine's lips and, against his better judgement, Blaine lunged forward and slammed his lips to the taller man's. Something in Blaine had snapped and he lifted the dancer off the ground and pushed him up against the wall.

"I suppose you're interested then?" the man chuckled and Blaine growled and took his mouth back against his.

"Your name...your real one," Blaine asked.

"K-kurt," the man stammered. "It's Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine growled and his cock ached even more. He had a name to go with the face of this wonderful creature. This man who had a pussy where a cock should be. It was so strange to Blaine but he had always been curious about it. What it felt like to be inside one, to have one under his tongue.

"Couch," Kurt whimpered and rutted forward against Blaine's crotch.

Blaine quickly carried Kurt over to the couch and lay him back. Kurt didn't waste time and stood back up, shoving Blaine down onto it.

"I wanna suck you," Kurt clawed at the button on Blaine's jeans and Blaine raised his hips to allow Kurt to pull them off. Blaine's cock bounced up against his stomach and Kurt's eyes visibly grew.

"Big boy," he purred and slid his nails up Blaine's thighs. "I bet it'll feel amazing inside me."

Blaine couldn't do anything but groan. This had to be a dream. This didn't happen in real life. When Kurt leaned down and flicked his tongue under the head of Blaine's cock, however, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Talk to me, honey," Kurt mumbled against the head of his cock before sweeping his tongue across the slit. "Tell me what you want."

"P-please suck me, Kurt," Blaine rolled his hips up into Kurt's fist. Kurt sunk down half way onto Blaine's cock and moaned- fucking moaned-  
like a porn star against it. Blaine's head fell back and a rather unflattering whine fell from his lips. Kurt smirked around him and took him further back down his throat. Blaine's hips stuttered up as he hit the back of Kurt's throat.

"S-sorry," he apologized and Kurt just giggled.

"I like it..." he took Blaine's hand and slid it into his hair, forcing him to push his head down onto his cock. Blaine almost came from the rush of control he had over the man between his legs. He refused to cum until he gets to see what he can do to that pussy.

"Kurt, fuck, I wanna fuck you," Blaine growled, finding confidence in the way Kurt looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"He speaks," Kurt smirked, crawling up Blaine's legs and into his lap. Blaine could feel the heat radiating from Kurt's crotch, felt the wetness that almost dripped from the thong he was wearing. "Maybe if you tell me a little more I'll oblige you."

"I wanna fuck your pussy, Kurt," Blaine's chest flared with heat. "I wanna lay you down, maybe eat you out, then hold your hands down while I wreck you."

Kurt was responding to Blaine's words with mewls and rolls of his hips onto Blaine's bare cock.

"Turn around," Blaine growled again and Kurt quickly obeyed. He lay back, his back flush with Blaine's chest, and Blaine kissed and sucked at his neck and shoulder. Blaine let his hand that wasn't gripping Kurt's hip slide down over the man's pale, sweaty body, thumb catching on a nipple and making Kurt arch up into it. Blaine's middle finger pushed the material of the thong away and his hand slid down into it and he felt it for the first time- warm, wet and so soft. Blaine moaned at just the feeling.

"Yeah, Blaine, touch me," Kurt reached back and gripped Blaine's curls.

"Like this?" he felt a nub beneath his finger and massaged it slowly. Kurt keened and nodded, his grip on Blaine's curls tightening.

"Not many boys will do this," Kurt groaned and thrusted up against Blaine's hand, causing his finger to slip inside Kurt.

"I like it," Blaine bit at Kurt's shoulder again and slid his finger back inside, using the heel of his palm to continue massaging Kurt's clit.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine," Kurt cried out and came. Blaine didn't know what to expect when he actually did cum, but he wasn't expecting Kurt to gush over his hand. Blaine was mesmerized when he pulled his hand back and lapped at his fingers. The taste was different than what he was used to but he decided this was probably something he could get used to as well.

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine hard and turned in his lap. "Your turn, gorgeous," he growled and rutted against Blaine's cock, his wetness creating slickness over Blaine that was just about too perfect.

"Please, Kurt, I'm not sure how long this will last," Blaine allowed Kurt to pull his shirt off, finally revealing his fully naked body. Kurt's eyes blazed at the light sprinkles of chest hair and toned muscles.

"What was that thing you said earlier? About holding me down and wrecking me? Do it," he ran his nails up Blaine's chest and neck. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head and he flipped them, laying Kurt down on the couch and, as he promised, he pinned his hands above his head and got a good look at the man laying beneath him. Seeing all of him at once was breathtaking. Kurt was nothing short of otherworldly.

"You just gonna stare?" Kurt smirked and Blaine noticed he tended to use snark when he was trying to get the upper hand.

"Hmm...maybe," Blaine slid his cock over Kurt's clit, not going in. Kurt hissed and arched, not breaking eye contact with Blaine. "You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt winked and Blaine rolled his hips again, catching his cock on Kurt's hole. Kurt whined and thrusted up to meet Blaine, but Blaine moved his hips away with a grin.

"Oh, not so quiet, huh? Cheeky bastard," Kurt said breathlessly and Blaine shrugged halfheartedly.

"Just teasing you a little."

"At least you admit it," Kurt cranes his neck up to mouth at Blaine's chin. "But I'd really like you to fuck me now."

"I could...but maybe I wanna hear you beg...you sound so pretty when you're in control..." Blaine tightened his grip and grinded down hard on Kurt. "I bet you sound even prettier when you're begging for my cock."

Kurt's resolve melted and he thrusted his hips up against Blaine. "Please fuck me, Blaine," he whined.

"You've gotta do better than that," Blaine smirked and said in a sing-song voice, letting his breath ghost over Kurt's ear.

"Fuck my pussy, Blaine. I want you to make me scream your name so everyone in that club knows you're the one fucking me!"

Blaine's strong, but not that strong. He pulled his hips back and slammed into Kurt, tight, warm heat engulfing his cock and making him groan into Kurt's mouth as he leaned down to capture the moan that ripped from Kurt's throat. It was frenzied, his pace, almost pushing Kurt up to the arm of the couch. Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's hands and Blaine let him go, wanting to feel those hands on him. He wasn't disappointed when Kurt's hands flew to his back and dug into the skin.

"Blaine, fuck," Kurt cried out and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine gripped Kurt's thigh and pounded harder, sweat breaking out over his forehead. He gripped the edge of the couch and lifted up, giving himself more leverage and the new angle caused Kurt to shudder and moan like he hadn't heard before.

"Kurt, so close-"

"Cum in me, Blaine, fill me up!" Kurt cried out and gripped Blaine's shoulder. Blaine thrusted hard several more times and came hard, groaning loudly and feeling Kurt's walls clench around him. Kurt came as well, his body arching up off the black leather couch and into Blaine's. Blaine slumped down against Kurt, body too strung out to consider the fact that he may be crushing him. After a moment, he rolled over a little and gave Kurt some room, but the man didn't seem to notice. Blaine looked down, seeing his and Kurt's cum mixing together between his legs and the urge overtook him.

Blaine slid down Kurt's body and in between his legs and with a quick glance up to make sure it was ok, he licked gently up the center. Kurt gasped and buried his fingers in Blaine's curls. Blaine had to admit it was different that sucking cock, but he felt a stir in his stomach that said he could get used to it. Blaine lapped up the cum leaking out of Kurt before gently sucking on his clit, which was starting to harden and throb.

"Blaine, you're fucking killing me," Kurt chuckled lightly, but didn't pull away.

"Your recovery is amazing," Blaine winked and rolled his tongue against Kurt's clit again. Kurt whined and thrusted gently up into Blaine's face and Blaine dipped his tongue into Kurt's entrance, fucking him slowly with his tongue. His chin was soaked with cum and he felt so dirty, but it was absolutely sexy. Kurt tugged his curls once more and let out a whimper. Blaine felt Kurt's clit throbbing against his tongue and gently massaged it through Kurt's orgasm, making it last as long as he could.

Kurt finally pulled him up and kissed him deeply, exchanging the taste of the both of them between them.

"That was...wow," Kurt let out a breath and buried his head into Blaine's neck.

"Yeah...amazing," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I want to see you again," Kurt said suddenly. Blaine was a bit taken aback and looked down at him.

"Sorry...it's just...it's hard to find someone who can deal with...this," Kurt glanced down. "And you seem like a good guy..."

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "I mean, yes we can see each other again...I'd like that," he smiled and Kurt did the same.

"Perfect," Kurt kissed Blaine slowly, with feeling this time and not hurriedly and Blaine returned it. Yes, Blaine thought, this is definitely something I could get used to.

* * *

**wow...fuck me. lol**


End file.
